Shattered
by Skytterlark
Summary: If Katniss chose to be with Gale, how will Peeta feel on their wedding day.
1. The wedding

There was the organ playing and the singing and also tears of joy from the crowd but I didn't care. I went behind of the church to the room where the bride was getting ready. I knocked on the door, there was the bride standing and basking in the light of the sun. It literally took my breath away, finding it difficult to breath like something heavy just fell on my chest. She looks so happy; her smile reaches from cheek to cheek. Annie her maid of honour was fixing the bouquet of flowers until she saw, me standing at the doorway. "Hi Peeta! Come in!" I stepped in to the room full with the scent of flowers and perfume. "Hey, just came in to see how the bride is doing?" With a forced smile but Katniss wide smile just disappear because she knows I'm hurting.

2 months ago

I woke up to the knock on my door, it was Katniss, and she looks sad but happy at the same time.

"Hey, you alright?"

We need to talk." Her voice was flat.

"Yeah, come on in. I can make some tea..."

"It's fine. I won't be long, I just need to say what I need to say and I'll go." She cut me off, and from there I knew she has made the decision.

"Peeta, you were always there for me and you were always there to catch me when I fall. You could calm me when I was in my episodes. But you too have problem and I can't... I can't always be there're for you. I'm not strong enough when you have your flashback." Her eyes were starting to water. I was hitting and swallowing the cries back at the back of my throat.

"So what I came here to say is that, I've made my decision and it's Gale. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to be like this. It's just that Gale... Gale... He proposed and I know him since we were so little." At this point all I could do was just stand there, holding my breath and shake my head.

"I'm going to follow him to District 2, he has a job there. I'm so sorry." With that she just ran, she ran and just left me standing at my porch. All I could do was watch, just watch as she slips and out of my life. I broke down at my porch, screaming in frustration, anger and sadness. Until I just lay on my porch as the cold autumn wind blows over me then I heard footsteps coming towards me. That pair of feet stops in front of me.

Present time

"You look absolutely stunning just absolutely beautiful." I said after the maid of honour and everyone else went out.

"Thanks you don't look too shabby yourself." Gesturing to the suit that Effie picked out for me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask just to create a conversation starter.

"Fine, just a bit nervous that's all."

"That's good, its way better than the feeling on reaping day or when we were entering the arena." Saying it with a chuckled, trying so hard to break the tension and that was on breaking point. It worked because she let out a small laugh. Her smile, god that smiles it's just an incredible. I soak up all of her smile because it would be the last time I'll ever see.

"I'm sorry Peeta" a voice pulling me back to reality.

"Hey, it's fine. I mean maybe its better this way. Maybe it's better if two broken people just went their separate way and maybe he would be better than I am, I mean for you." It hurt so much just saying that, it just made my chest feel tight. I guess she sensed it.

"Peeta..."

"Come on, we better get going, don't want the groom to think something going on." Giving a laugh and a smile before I left the door. I don't want to hear what she says it was heyday and I didn't want to ruin it for her. How badly I wanted to hold her. She was just an arm's length away from me, and yet again I let her slip through my fingers.

I went back to my sit at the back, between Haymitch and Effie. They both live together in Haymitch's house back at District 12. They both have changed, they changed each other. Effie left the capitol and has put less make up and Haymitch is actually sober, he had been for about a month now. Haymitch was the one that helped me up and back into the house that day when Katniss came over. Since then they were the one who comfort and helped me. They both have been like my parents when Katniss was at District 2. There were nights when my flashback would come and Haymitch would be the just in case I hurt myself. Effie is like the mother I never have; she actually comforts me and soothes me.

The organ comes to life and I didn't really care for nothing except for the beautiful creature that was walking down the aisle alone followed by her bridesmaid. There goes my respiratory system. She's finally at the altar, nothing mattered, and nothing during the service interest me but only one part. That one part, when the bride utters those two words. Haymitch hand is on my shoulder and Effie's on my knee. I closed my eyes as I heard her voice say "I do."

My jaw clenched and I'm holding back the water behind my eyelids. My heart twists and shattered into pieces. I feel Haymitch grip tighten, Effie is holding me and pushing her cheek on mine. I was just shattered.


	2. A new life

**I know that there wasn't really a good respond for the 1****st**** chapter, I hope this continuity will help. Please really do tell me what you think. **

I reached home, Haymitch and Effie walked me back. It is ridiculous having to be treated like a child and being walked home but what is there to do I am a child. I'm stubborn to let go the women I love but she has no mutual feeling, now she is married and he still remain the same. Not wanting to back into the house so soon, he just stood outside of house with the wedding program in his hand and his tie slight loosen from his shirt collar. He looks like a mess, Effie wanted to fix it but seeing his condition she just tried to ignore it. Peeta drop the program book from his hand to the ground and entered the house, because the wind was picking up.

Katniss always thought that she made the right decision. But seeing Peeta today made her think that maybe Gale wasn't really the one. But she put those thoughts away because she is already married to him and she wanted this to work. So she is packing her bags while for her move to District 2, to her new home and to her new life.

**I know this is really short, I just wanted to know how to you think about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so sorry to that; I could not update this story fast. I have been quite busy with things around. I am well aware of you guys disappointment about the shipping but don't worry in time, it will change. I also do prefer Katniss and Peeta to be together. So here's chapter 3.**

Weeks have passed since Peeta last saw Katniss, he was started to get used to his regular schedule. Wake up in the morning; get his usual medicine to control his 'fits'. Then after a refreshing shower, he would start baking buns for Effie and Haymitch breakfast. The buns would be freshly baked until the couple opposite him could smell it. Having breakfast with the Abernathy's is like having a Sunday breakfast with your family, Peeta enjoyed this period of time in the day. Nothing better than good company and food at the start of the day. After breakfast off he went to the construction site, where they building the new bakery. Having the bakery rebuild was a great idea that Haymitch created, something to fill in Peeta's time and it is also a good way for the boy to carry on the Mellark legacy.

Every day he would supervise and go over the blue print of the site. He would even help the workers in carrying the bricks, sand and cement. These little things gave him a sense of pride that he had built this bakery. The day would end, with him and the workers enjoying some tea, then back to Haymitch house for dinner. This was certainly way different from what Peeta would imagine, this was living the dream. Unlike for a certain someone at District 2, having her life totally different from what she expected.

**Peeta's new life, a happy scene for him since he started off on the depressing side at the beginning. Stay tuned for the next chapter about Katniss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 alright let's start!**

Katniss Everdeen arrived at District 2 right after her wedding. There was a new sense of vibe in District 2, way different from her old home. The houses were beautiful, and the mountain surrounding it was so beautiful. Gale took her baggage and they made their way to their new home.

It was the best at the first week of her new home. Katniss was able to enjoy some quiet time and also some time to herself. She would still slip into her depression whenever she thinks about Prim but she keeps telling herself that it wasn't her fault nor was it Gale. Gale would always be there for her and comforting her. As time went on, Gale was beginning to get real fed up with Katniss problem. He would ignore her until she would somehow snap back out of it. There were times when she would yell and scream at him for killing her sister and he would just yell back. The neighbours thought they were mad. Then one day when it went really badly, it was the first time Gale laid a hand on her. Right across the face, he slapped her. He walked out of the house and Katniss went to the bedroom and cried her heart out.

That was 3 weeks ago and that was a very long time ago. Katniss is now sitting at home alone with nothing much to do and also nothing much to get the incident out of her mind. She goes out to hunt every now and then but the meat and animals weren't that much in the District 2. Gale has started work and is always at work, creating, designing and inventing different weapons for the new Capitol. When he comes home, it would be the usual silent dinner, washing up and going to bed. Katniss is lonely and more frustrated as time went on. She sometimes even wonders whether Gale loves her.

"How was your day today?" one day Katniss ask her husband after coming home from work.

"It was fine, usual things happen and that's all." He passes her his coat and walk straight to the master bedroom. Katniss took the coat to hang on the coat hanger, but as she was lifting it, she left something in his pocket. It was a note folded into half. Curiosity got the better of her and she read it.

"_I have been missing you at work; you don't come over to the department side anymore. Is something wrong? Please tell me?"_

**Uh oh! Who can that be from? Still deciding who the letter should be from, let me know your opinions. Johanna maybe? Please review and I'll be back with Chapter 5 soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is will be the first time I'm going to use an OC in any of my story. Feeling really excited to hear what you think. Your reviews have given me so much inspiration to write more. So reviews are welcomed.**

Weeks pass and Katniss still could not get that note out of her mind. She just put that note back into his pocket and continued with the day. There have been times when she wanted to scream and demand who was it but she was afraid what would happen next. Will he hit her? Or she would find out that he was cheating on her and that will ruined her.

"Gale, would you help me with the dishes?" Katniss ask one day after they had Gale's boss over for dinner.

"Yeah, I'll dry the dishes and put them back into the cupboard."

"No, the plates have to be put into the other cupboard because if you put them on top of the bowls they will topple."

"Where does the cutlery go?"

"Really? You don't know where to put them?"

"What? I just want to know where it goes."

"This proves that you don't know and don't do anything in this house. All you do is come home, eat and go straight into the room, nothing else."

"I have to work, it's really draining to work there!" he is screaming at her.

"What do you there Gale? What do you really do there? The war is over! What kind of weapon are you working on?"

"You know very well that is top secret!"

"Really? Instead of building weapons to blow up more things and people, what else do you do there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gale, do you love me?" she asks slowly in a calm voice.

"Katniss?" The question just took him by surprise.

"Do you really still love me?"

"I don't understand. What are you asking me?" Katniss lost her patience when he said that, she walked straight to his coat and found the note at the same pocket.

"I'm talking about this! Who is she?" flinging the note in front of her.

""You went through my stuff!"

"That's not the point Gale! Who is she?"

"No one! She just works at the other department that's all!"

"You are a disgusting, horrible liar! Do you really think that I don't know!" she threw the paper at him. He slapped her, hard on the face.

"You don't know how it feels like, to come home to a screaming whining baby. At least she respects me, and care for me!"

"Fine, why don't you go to her! Go and stay with her!"

"As a matter of fact I will!" he took his jacket and went off out of the house.

Katniss went up to the bed room and started to packed her stuff. She had everything in her suitcase and went straight out, when she finally got away from the house.

"_Ok, now where? I can't go to mother than she is too busy and I don't want to see her. Annie will be busy with the baby."_ Then something went off in her head, the thought of it made her smile and sad at the same time. _"Peeta."_

**Well? How was it? the OC character won't making an appearance so soon but she will don't worry. Please o give me reviews so that I may improve and add to the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 here we go. I feel like I'm getting more and more off track. Am I? But anyway here's what you have to do read the story, tell me what you think about it and maybe suggest if you like.**

Back at District 12, Peeta's bakery finally open, with some help from the Abernathy's the opening of the bakery went smoothly. When the last loaf of bread was sold, Peeta closed the shop and the trio stayed on. To celebrate with food, music and wine but water for Haymitch. They were all enjoying the dinner until Haymitch stood up to make a toast.

"I like to propose a toast to this new life we have. I have finally met a woman that not only was able to put up with me but to change my life for the better. Thank you Effie and I love you." He gave her a peck on the cheek before continuing. "Then our life changed when this boy came and entered our life. I suddenly have a son and what a great son you are. Your old man would be so proud of you, because I am." Peeta stood up to give Haymitch a hug, while Haymitch gave him a good pat on the back. They continued their dinner with laughter and joy.

Peeta has everything he could ever dream of his bakery, 'parents' that love him but he still feel empty. He missed her, he won't admit it but he still truly does miss her, care for her. She just wouldn't leave his mind. Sometimes he would think about her until it aches. Images of her during the games that the old Capitol install, comes into his mind and he will have a 'fit'. The pills were wearing of their effects, the fits were coming back. There was once when he was in the bakery and the attack came. He scalded himself on the surface of the oven. Luckily or unluckily Effie was at the front managing the counter.

"You have to be more careful Peeta or else the wound would be far more worse." She said as she was tending to his burn.

"Yeah, I know." He didn't want her or Haymitch to worry about him. They have done so much already.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell, plus you are never that careless around an oven."

"Nothing, just lost tracks of my thoughts."

"That doesn't even make sense; you are really a horrible liar."

"I'm fine really, nothing is wrong."

"You miss her don't you." She said in a very subtle way.

"Yes." Looking down at the floor and not bothering debating with her.

"Well, I won't tell you to forget and let her go cause it's easier said than done but what I will tell you is that she too had feeling for you and doesn't that count for something?"

"It does. Do you think she is happy there? With him."

"She should be, we haven't heard a peep from District 2. Now what say you we close early and head home for some treats?" She put her arms around his shoulder.

"You just read my mind." He smiled and got up to clean the bakery. _"Katniss deserve to be happy, and so do I. she has forgotten about me and I should let go." _He thought.

There was buzzing and rumbling as the train turn alive. The trip from District 2 to District 12 is a long way. Katniss plan to head straight for 12 and not stopping at anywhere. She finally reached her destination when the sun was giving way for the moon to rise. She walked away from the train station alone. She didn't call or tell anyone she was coming what would be Haymitch reaction when he sees her.

Slowly she made her way to her house in Victor's Village; her house looks grey, empty and dead. The paint was peeling off the wall, her garden had patches of dead plants and it was overrun with weeds. The bed of Primroses where Peeta first plant was completely gone. It was a wreck, and abandoned just like her.

She reached for the front door and opens the door to be welcome by a gust of wind. The fresh air from outside fills the house. It was dark, cold and smelled a bit. She entered her home drop the suitcase and the memories of Prim and old times came rushing in her mind.

Everything was wrong, her being here when she was supposed to have a happy life with Gale. Everything she ever wanted is dead. Her life is nothing but full of pain.

**WRITER'S BLOCK! What is to be done for Katniss and Peeta to meet and when they do meet what they do? Tell me in the review, and check out my other Hunger Games story. Thanks for those who have review, it really makes my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews and support, I really do appreciate it. Your suggestion has been absolutely helpful, so here it is Chapter 7. I did chapter 1 in Peeta POV but I thought that this story would be better narratively. **

Effie left for home to start on dinner when Peeta stayed back in the bakery to clean and close up. There were the oven to be done, floor and also the pots and pans. He finished everything, but left the pots and pans to soak and will wash it tomorrow since he was really anxious to go back for dinner. The door was close and he made his way to Abernathy's.

Katniss finished crying, with her tear stained face she went to put her luggage in the living room. She wants to make things right, she wants to start fresh new life again. She opens the window in the living room to air the house. Took the covers off the furniture and gave everything a pat for the dust to escape. The place was dark, gloomy and cold, so she took whatever she could find outside to make a fire. But everything was wet and damp, so she finally resolved to the covers from the furniture. She shred the cloth to pieces, and got the fire started. She went upstairs to take a look, nothing has changed at all. Her room, the bathroom nothing. She finished wondering until she reached the landing of the stairs when her nose caught a scent the first thing that went to her mind was the fire place.

The wind must have blown a lit piece of cloth to the furniture and curtains, so everything was on fire and was spreading fast. She tried her best to stop the fire by putting it out with her bag. By the time she stop to assess the situation, she was in the centre of the fire. The place was filled with smoke and was getting worse. She just sat down, helpless and nothing else to do. This was how she's going to die. Not in the arena, in the capitol but to be killed by herself. The fumes and smoke we're getting thicker in her lungs and she is about to pass out when a figure wrap in something came bursting in and carried her out.

Peeta was walking towards his house to change but saw smoke coming from a distance as he went closer it came from victor's village, he ran as he thought it was Effie and Haymitch but it wasn't. It was Katniss house, he ran faster when one thing went pass his mind _"Katniss."_

He arrived to a smoking house without a minute to think he covered he lifted his jacket to cover his head and arms and went straight in. There she was lying on the ground in the middle of the living room. Peeta had to get her out of the house before it collapse, he carried her and abandoned the coat he covered his arms. He got out of the house with a few burns but safe. He laid Katniss outside, far away from the fire.

"Katniss! Katniss! Get up!" he lightly shake her. Until he finally saw, her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, Thank God!" he said under his breath. Her eyes are wide open when she saw his face.

"Peeta!" she cried. She hugged him and al this situation reminded him of something, the bomb explosion in the arena. The scent of burning materials, smoke everywhere and the fire at the back of him. Suddenly, his mind began to cloud, all the flashback bombarding his mind. It was like having thousands of pictures being flash in front of your eyes fast.

"Peeta?" she carefully cup his face with her hands.

"You need to get away now! You need to get away now!" he kept saying, shaking his head lose from her grip, he was perspiring heavily and his body was vibrating. But Katniss didn't move. Peeta could feel it taking over him. He could feel himself slipping to darkness. So he quickly got up and ran away to the woods. Katniss followed after she finally knew what was going on. She tried her best to catch up but once in the woods she lost her bearing and most importantly Peeta. Suddenly she heard a scream, it was him.

"Peeta! Peeta! Answer me! Where are you?!" she heard nothing but her heavily breathing. Then a scream of pain and agony came from behind her. She turned to her heel to follow.

"Peeta! Peeta!" she screams at the top of her voice. She just kept running not knowing where she is going then she saw broken branches and twigs scattered on the floor. She went further on and saw something struggling on the ground. He hand his hand covering his head like a little child experiencing a horrible, traumatic nightmare.

She quickly straddles him and puts his hands above his head and holds it there tight. Putting all her weight on his torso and fake leg, he was immobile. He struggles until he has no strength left, all there was left was pants and heavy breathing.

"Shh… Peeta, listen to me. Focus! I'm right here; everything you see is not real. Not real!" he was still in a trance.

"Peeta, come back to me! Please!" she is begging him, her forehead was on his. Then his tense muscle relaxed and went limp as if he just died.

"Katniss?" he whispered. She lets go of his hand and cups his face.

"I'm here, I'm right here. Shh…" A wave of relief flushed through her whole body. Then she heard someone shout out Peeta's name. Haymitch and Effie are coming.

**Well, Haymitch and Effie are going to have a big surprise when they find Peeta in the next chapter. But back to this chapter, what do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I'm getting followers, YAY! Well here's chapter 8 and hopefully I can continue to gain more favourites and followers but what I'm really after is reviews. So please give me some feedback. Peace ya'll! In this chapter it will be said in Katniss POV. **

Peeta was lying in on the kitchen table, while Effie and I clean his wounds after all the trashing on the forest floor, there were twigs that pierced him and stones that cut and bruised him. Using tweezers, Effie and I slowly pulled it out, Haymitch went to the old liquor cabinet so that he could disinfect the wounds. After he is all cleaned up we attend to his burn, it was nothing serious but still need to be wrap to avoid any infection. We applied medicine and wrap his burn. He was really tired from the fit, when Haymitch and Effie found us; it took a lot out of us to carry him back to Haymitch's house. I was half way applying medicine on Peeta when Haymitch called me and I left Effie to handle the rest.

"What the hell happen?" he is trying to keep his voice and cool down.

"I came back to the house and I thought that it needed to be aired so I opened the window and lit a fire in at the fireplace. I was upstairs when the fire started to spread then Peeta came and…" I couldn't finish that sentence.

"First of all, why are you here? No phone calls, letter not a single peep and now you're here!"

"I know, but something bad happened and there were problems. So I came back here to get away from everything."

"Well, sweetheart just as you came back, things go havoc!"

"Look, I didn't mean to get things like this! And for your information it's not like I'm having a breeze…"

"Will you keep your voices down, Peeta is resting. If you need to ramble, take it out side. Honestly, please remember your manners." Effie came to into the room.

"How is he?" I just ignore whatever she and Haymitch said.

"He is fine but I think it would be best if he gets to a better place to rest like a bed." Effie replied flatly.

"I'll handle it." Haymitch said passing me and Effie. Effie guided and led me out of the house.

"What brings you back, Katniss?" she starts with her Capitol accent, I haven't heard it for a long time.

"Gale and I are having some problems so I came back to get away from it."

"So you burnt down your house?"

"No, it was an accident." Not bothering to tell the whole the story again.

"Well, that is a shame. Your house has just burnt down, the question is where will you be staying and for how long?"

"Are you already asking me to leave?" I ask with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Listen Katniss, do remember that boy inside that house? Do remember what happen the last time you saw him? Or do you need to get a refresher course?"

"Yes, yes I do remember what happen. I know what I did."

"He was a wreck for days. Haymitch and I had to literally drag him out of the house. Now he has finally started a new life and a happy one. I'm not kicking you out or pushing you away but you have to understand what he has gone through. What you have been him through."

"I understand Effie." I said looking down.

"Katniss, why are you here? You need to get away from what kind of problems?

"It's him, he cheated on me!" Katniss shouted and broke down crying. Effie just gave me a hug and held me tightly. She was actually soothing me and comforting me, another new thing about Effie. She didn't say a word as if she already knew. I cried and sobbed for what seems to be forever. I finally collected myself, the tears in my eyes and my cheeks dried.

"I think Haymitch has settled Peeta in. Do you want to see him?" She said in a softer, subtle voice.

"Yes."

She took me upstairs, the house is just like how Katniss remember except it was more cleaner and feels very comfy. We made our way to the room at the end of the hallway. With a knock on the door Haymitch came out I just walked pass him and went in to see him on the bed sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Been getting a lot of encouragement from you guys, have more and more followers for this story but please check out my other story. I recently wrote about the movie Incredibles. I would also like to ask those who write fanfiction, do I have to write the copyright things like Suzanne Collins owns everything…? And if yes, what do I write? **

Peeta was lying flat on his stomach on the bed, he look so peaceful when he is like this. No nightmare to invade his dreams, no poison pouring into his veins. I have forgotten how good he looks with his ruffled golden hair. I pulled up a chair and sat by the bed and held his hand. I didn't move from that spot the whole day, just seeing his back move up and down as he breathe it was so relaxing and soothing. I dozed off somewhere in the middle of the night, when I woke up it was bright outside and I found two sea blue eyes looking at me, how I missed them so much.

"Good Morning." He greeted me.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and tight."

"That's the bandage; here I'll loosen it for you." I went really slow and careful when I was handling the bandage. I felt his muscular arms and also the bumps that are caused by the veins. His arms are healing well but his good leg wounds looks quite bad, I covered his arms but let the bandage on his leg to be loose so that it may breath and not get pussy. As I finished he asked me something that made me want to cry.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine; you covered me from the fire so I did not get hurt." Knowing very well that was not what he meant.

"I mean why you are here? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Gale and I are just having some disagreement." Even when he's hurt he still always put me first that's what makes me hate and love him.

"What happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." With that he doesn't push any further unlike Gale, Peeta understands my space and that I'll say when I'm ready. Why did I ever choose Gale? Because of my decision I ended up hurting myself and Peeta. At that thought, I stood up and started to leave. I can't believe I'm doing this coming back here so that Peeta could fix me when I was the one who ditched him when he needed me most.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." And I ran out of the room and left the house. I ran and ran to the place where I know I can be at peace, the forest. I finally stopped when my legs couldn't go much further and my lungs begging for air.

**Peeta P.O.V**

What just happen? I slowly got up from my bed and went downstairs, with the banister I was able to balance myself. I was nearing the front door, when Effie stopped me. I just looked at her; she was holding my old walking stick. I took it, when she opened the door for me.

"Please be careful."

"Don't tell Haymitch."

I walked with my walking stick and keeping my weight on my prosthetic leg. I reach to her favourite spot, it was at the lake. But she was nowhere to be seen. I screamed her name then again and again. I continued to search in the forest until it was almost dark when I gave up and started to head back to Haymitch house when I saw my house light on.

I entered into the house with caution; there she was sitting on my couch with the lights on.

"Hey." I called out of breath, in pain and tired. My legs are killing me.

"It was getting dark and cold. I wanted to light a fire but then I thought better not."

"Ok, that's fine with me." I went closer to the couch, to sit and put pressure off my leg.

"I'm sorry I just left like that. It was just that I needed to be alone for a while and seeing you hurt like this… I couldn't bear to see it."

"It's ok, I'm fine see. Still walking, breathing, talking and moving." I made funny gesture with my arms and body that made her let out a chuckled.

"How are you staying here for?" I continued.

"I don't know."

"Well, since you're house is not really available at the moment. You can stay here."

"Thank you Peeta. You were always good to me." She leaned on me and it felt like heaven. But something was cold on her hand, her wedding ring. She's still married, she's still with Gale. I felt her nodding off to sleep when I pulled her up and led her upstairs to sleep. Tucked her in and went back to Haymitch house. He and Effie would be worried.

I received quite a lecture from Haymitch, while Effie just sat next to me holding my hands. When Haymitch finished ranting he went upstairs.

"You know he means well." She spoke.

"I know, I know I'm not blaming him."

"Where is she?"

"She will be staying at my house, until she goes back and I will be staying here with two lovely people that loves and care about me." I said smiling and hugging her. She chuckled and hugged me back.

"But she still does love you."

"Don't say and start that. If she does, she would not picked him. I'm just her rebound guy, the shoulder for her to cry on."

"That's what you are telling yourself, then why did you go all out to get her back?"

"Because… Because… I don't know why. She has this effect on me. So much that it hurts. It aches."

"Well maybe this is your chance to have an effect on her. This might the time for her to see that you're not just a rebound guy.

"Thanks Effie, but she's still with Gale."

"You don't worry about that. You should get some rest, I think we all need some rest." She said it louder because she knows that Haymitch is behind the kitchen door eavesdropping.

That made Peeta and Effie laughed and they were soon joined by Haymitch giggling.

**Done! How was that? I feel that it's a bit dry but don't worry because next time is for Effie and Haymitch time to shine. Yep! The next chapter will be solely Effie and Haymitch. Please leave comments, constructive criticism, or maybe some *cough* praise in the review box. Thanks to those following and supporting me, you guys are the best! Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**There was a question ask, at the beginning of the story whether it was just Everlark or Hayffie. Well I wanted to be mainly about Everlark but then Hayffie is such important shipping in this story. So here's Hayffie!**

Effie and Haymitch retreat back to their room after Peeta went to the guest room to sleep. Haymitch was sitting at the edge of the bed while Effie was freshening up in the bathroom.  
"You're encouraging him, and you're encouraging her."  
"The correct sentence would be I'm encouraging them."  
"Stop it! Ok, just stop. Don't you remember what happened to him? How he trapped himself in the house and how much he suffered. How he almost committed suicide!"  
"That was a long time ago, he is much stronger now."  
"I know that! I just don't want him to go through that, and knowing 'sweetheart' she can and she will hurt him again."  
"I thought I was your sweetheart?"  
"I'm not joking around here. I don't want her to speak to him; I don't want her to come near him or this house!"  
"First of, Are we going to be speaking at that tone and volume? If so I'm not continuing the conversation. Second her name is Katniss, honestly have you already forgotten her name? Thirdly she is different now, HE is different they can do and take care of each other perfectly."  
"Why are you even agreeing on this whole thing?"  
"Do you remember after the whole war and rebellion? And you had no one to take care off while you were stone drunk?"  
"Yeah, but that's different..."  
"It's the same!" She cut him off, showing that she was taking control of the discussion.  
"He needs someone, he needs her." Haymitch wanted to say something but she cut him off.  
"Yes, he may have us. But we are not his lover and beside we cannot be always there for him."  
"And what makes you think that she would be there for him?"  
"Because Gale cheated on her. That's how I know." Effie saw Haymitch went stunned and his mouth let out and 'oh'.  
"Who his he having an affair with?"

"I don't know, but it's being investigated out as we speak." She took up her brush to brush her hair.  
"That was fast."  
"Of course, you did fall in love with an efficient woman. Once I find out who is she, she and Gale will regret immediately for what they have done!"  
"Since when were you so feisty?"

"Since I helped you stopped drinking. Plus no one messes with the people I care about."  
"Wait, wait back up a bit. How are you doing this? Who is your 'secret agent'?"  
"Working in the Capitol for a long period of time will get people owing you favours."  
"You are the best! You know that." Haymitch went and hugged her from behind.  
"I know and it doesn't hurt to be called again."  
They both chuckled and stayed that way for a while. With her sitting at the dressing table and Haymitch holding her. They both looked at the mirror, and thought that this was a perfect moment and maybe a portrait should be done.  
"I still don't agree about him getting back together with her."  
"I know, but just give them time and most importantly a chance."  
"Fine." And with that coming out from Haymitch mouth, she has won the battle. But Effie has finally learned not to brag Haymitch was able to lessen that. The only problem he could not solve was her nagging; she nagging him on what he wears drives him up the wall.

Ever since moving to quiet District 12 Haymitch was also able to convince Effie that she did not put up her usual dough face but a nice light and simple make up. She on the other hand has had a tough time getting him to stop his drinking habits. How they both had to endure his battle against his obsession. He would stay awake for nights without getting a single wink. He was more grumpy and cranky then before but she was still by his side. Katniss and Peeta were not the only ones who had to go through pain, hurt, separation and most of all self-challenges.  
"It's getting late, let's get some sleep." She announced.

The Abernathy's house went dark after their bedroom light went off. Victor's village has yet again become a quiet and dark place.

**First time shipping and writing about Effie and Haymitch shipping. Is it too out of the original character? Is there room or need for improvement? Please review, I accept constructive criticism.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been neglecting Gale for some time so let's see what has he up to, plus Effie is hunting down this mysterious woman Gale is seeing. Let's start from when Katniss left. **

Gale was walking in full of frustration and anger; his footsteps were stomps and clomp. His breathing was heavy and rigid, he look like a giant monster from a distance. Gale continued to walk until he finally arrive his destination. He banged on the door, to hear footsteps walking towards the door.

"Hey! You ok?"

"I left her, I can't do this anymore. I want to be with you, I want to be with us! I want you Johanna!" she step away from her door and hugged him closely and tightly.

"That's all I wanted to hear, all I wanted for you to do." She said it in his ears. They stood there on her porch just holding on to each other. They let the cold freezing breeze blow over them. Nothing mattered now, nothing so far…

Peeta woke up to the clattering of pots and pans from the kitchen he smiled at the thought of Haymitch making breakfast. He got out of bed, feeling a little better and refresh; he made the bed and went downstairs.

Just as he guessed it, Haymitch was in the kitchen fumbling with the pan and the whole kitchen was in a mess.

"Look what we have here." Peeta said at the doorway.

"I was hungry and felt like I should maybe make something for all of us."

"So what are you trying to cook?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Ok, how about you clean up the place and I'll help you make something more than eggs."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could make Effie's favourite, eggs benedict with a little bit of ham. Then we can make bacon and eggs for ourselves."

"Boy, you just made my morning even brighter." They started off with cleaning and started to cook but they didn't see Effie on the stairs listening to them talk and work together, that made her smile reach from cheek to cheek. When she sat on the staircase for awhile absorbing the laughter, joy in the kitchen before she, herself joined in. The table was set with the finest silver from the Capitol, a small bouquet of flowers sat in the middle of the table. Haymitch was with Peeta plating everything when Effie excused herself. Haymitch knew where she was going by just looking at her.

Effie knocked on the door and waited for it to open, the door swing open to reveal a more relaxed and groomed Katniss.

"We are about to have breakfast, care to join us?"

"Will Haymitch mind?"

"No, of course not. Come on, before the food gets cold." Effie took her by the hand and led her to the house. When they entered the house, Katniss was welcomed by the scent of freshly baked bread, coffee and also bacon. They saw the boys already at the table passing round toast and butter.

"Look, who is joining us for breakfast." Effie gave Katniss a pat on the back.

"Katniss." Peeta whispered.

"Here, Katniss why don't you just take a seat with Peeta and I'll sit next to Haymitch." All four had settled in and the room fell into an awkward silence. It was broken when Haymitch started.

"Here, sweetheart I'll get you some bacon and eggs." He stood up to the stove and Effie followed. They busied themselves but their ears were strain to hear what will happen to the two people that were only 5 feet away.

"How are you feeling?" Peeta lean to his side.

"I'm ok, had a really good night sleep."

"That's good, you really needed that."

"Thanks." The only sound that they heard was eggs being beaten and bacon sizzling.

"How is the room? Or the house?"

"It's fine, not much difference from my old house so it is really comfortable."

"Good, that's good." Peeta just nodded his head. When Katniss chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you just going to say 'good' for everything I say?"

"Well, it is good isn't it?" he asked with a curious face.

"Yes, Peeta everything is good." She smiled and when he saw that, his heart just melted.

Effie saw that they were doing good progress, she nudged Haymitch and Haymitch saw something he didn't see in a very long time. Peeta's smile, his genuine smile.

Breakfast went by with the passing of fresh bread and butter. It wasn't a very boisterous, but a nice simple breakfast. They finished their breakfast and Effie volunteered Haymitch herself to do the dishes, while Peeta walked Katniss back.

"What happened Katniss?" Peeta asked all of a sudden making her jumped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you being here in District 12, having breakfast with us. What happened? Is something wrong?" she didn't say anything until they were in the house. She offered to make some tea. She knew that he already had some this now but that was the only thing he could think of to make him stay and thankfully he said yes. They were at the kitchen table, sipping tea and just enjoying each other company.

The tea finished, the biscuits are gone. Katniss has run out of ideas for Peeta to stay, he started to get up when she pulled and hold his hand.

"Don't go just don't leave just yet." He sat back down still holding her hand. He liked this, just them sitting together but holding her hand was like bonus round for him. But he soon received a penalty when he touched that golden band around her finger.

"I have to go." He whispered and he felt her hand tighten. He got up and let go of her hand that was wearing the ring. He was at the door, when she stopped him by asking.

"You love me, real or not real?" he closed his eyes, why? Why did she have to do that he thought.

"Peeta? Real or not real?" she was holding back the tears that were on the edge.

"Goodbye Katniss." He left and she just broke down. They have been in the same situation, the exact same place and time but the only difference was he was the one walking away and it both of their hearts that were shattered.

**How was that? Someone once said to make Madge to be the mysterious girl but in the book Madge does not survives so I decided to put Johanna. Please tell me what do you think bout the shipping. **


End file.
